masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Krogan ladies?
What do you think the krogan ladies will look like? Or the other females aliens look like? As a girl, I think they will look BEAUTIFUL. DawnOfTheNewDay 12:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you, Dawn. I think most Krogans have a very noble and proud appearance. I think female krogans will still encompass that noble and proud warrior demeanor while showing more of the Krogan's softer side. If Wrex is any indication, Krogan are very capable of aesthetic beauty. Even Tuchanka has a sense of utilitarian beauty to it, what's left of it anyway.--Iiams571 06:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think Bioware should have take a little more effort in this aspect. We have not got an opportunity to see krogan, turian, salarian, batarian, drell, volus or elcor females so far. We have only seen human, asari (all female anyway) and quarian females (whose faces you cant see anyway). Oh and rachni femals, if you can count them. I really hope Bioware sorts this out in Mass Effect 3. Show us the alien girls, and make sure we get to see Tali's face!--RS Kossery 08:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems in the Bioware games they have been dodging female appearances, sounds strange no? DawnOfTheNewDay 11:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, it is kind of strange. I guess maybe it would be somewhat difficult. It would be easy to make a bunch of female aliens that looked pretty much human to appease the masses but that would detract from the setting and overall story, at least in my opinion. While I like Liara as a character, the asari as a race in Mass Effect are my least favorite. They remind me to much of the typical blue (or green) alien women seen in most mainstream sci-fi. That or maybe it just started out as a modeling issue. Who knows--Iiams571 03:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::We have also not seen children of any species. I hope that changes. TheUnknown285 21:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::There's a human child in one of the ME3 demo videos. Also we may see what a krogan lady looks like in ME3 if the one on the salarian homeworld decides to give us a clear view of her face.--The Songbird 00:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully Bioware will refrain from making a Krogan female look too different (i.e. a slender bodytype) from their male counterparts just for the sake of making them look "hot." Different genders for the human and Turian species remain similar to each other to the point where one could pass off for the opposite gender when given little disguise, and I would expect Krogan to be the same. Aleksandr the Great 01:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You can actually see one for a little bit. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4TA1W4UslA Go to 0:31 or 3:17 on this video and you get a glimpse of a Krogan female for a little bit. I am glad it still looks Krogan and isn't too different. -- 22:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC)